The Fire Within
by RxIxNxA
Summary: They killed her family, murdered her village. All because of her power. Now placed in the custody of one of them and without her powers, she must cope with her hatetred towards them. But what happens when her past returns?


Mitsuko08: I've been working on this for a year so far and my friends think its good. Please, no flames. I don't know how to spell Kurama's name. Sorry. If you do, please tell me in ur review. I have some jampanese in there. Heres a dictionary.

Dictionary: Nani: what Kaasan:mother Ningens:humans Nanigoto desu ka: Is everything all right? Hai: yes Doushite: why Doomo: thanks Ningenkai: Earth Maikai: demon word Reikai: spirit world Reikai tentai: spirit detectives  
  
The Fire Within Chapter:1  
  
She sat on a branch perched infront of her school. Through the window she saw many of the students dozing off. Suichi Minamino and Kuwabara were in the class she was to be in. Suichi looked out the window at her. He caught a glimps of her before she disappeared in a flash.'Skipping again.' He thought to himself before turning back to their sensai.. She reappeared on the roof of the school. Her violet hair was in a braid and she had dark brown almost black eyes. She wore the traditional school girl outfit which she detested. It was blue.  
  
She moved a fallen strand of hair out of her face behind her ear. She wasn't an ordinary girl. She was born in the Makai as a Dalai. Dalai's had the ability to summon monsters. Her speciality was the Pheonix. But her powers were supressed. After "Team Urameshi" invaded her villiage, killed her parents, and kidnapped her, Koenma sentenced her to live in the ningenkai with her powers supressed. Her parents were killed because they took over ningen's minds and turned them mad. Then they would use them to kill others and cause a ruccus. She had just started to learn the new trick when they attacked.  
  
She sat on the edge of the school and heard the bell ring. Within seconds, many ningens, who were pratically falling asleep, got a sudden burst of energy and left the school. 'Where do they get that sudden burst of energy?' She wondered to herself. The door closing behind her caused her to jump. She turned around and saw Suichi.  
  
"Why weren't you in school, Matsu?" He asked.  
"That's none of your buisness, Kurama." Matsu snapped.  
"Come on. Kaasan made fried dumplings and rice balls tonight for dinner. She'll wonder where we are." Matsu had been put under Kurama's watch since she left. They had put memory syrim in his Kaasan's tea so that she would think that Matsu was her long lost musume.  
  
Matsu got up and followed Kurama out of the school and to their home. They walked side by side. Matsu stared at her feet as she walked, not looking at any one or in the direction she was going. Kurama had ran up to the street light and pushed the button that told them to walk. Matsu bumped into someone and fell to the ground.  
  
"You know, you should really watch where you're goin'." She looked up and saw Yusuke Urameshi. She stood up, ignoring Yusuke, and went to meet up with Kurama just as the light allowed them to walk.  
  
"Yusuke was right. You should've paid attention. By the way, Yusuke and Kuwabara will be joining us for dinner."  
"Nani!? You didn't. Don't you know how much I hate him? Geeze, I'm gonna eat in my room tonight."  
"I didn't invite them. Kaasan did the last time they were over."  
"Whatever." They reached their home and walked inside.  
"Hello. How was school Suichi?" She asked as she planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"Fine kaasan."  
"How was school Matsu?" She asked her and planted a kiss on her cheek. Matsu stiffened up at the touch. She wasn't used to this treatment yet.  
"Fine kaasan." she said mimiking Kurama. Their "mother" looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
"Suichi, go wash up for dinner." She took Matsu's hand and led her to the kitchen. They each sat a chair across from eachother.  
"Matsu, nanigoto desu ka?"  
"Hai kaasan. Doushite?"  
"You looked sad today. Well everyday since I found you were my daughter. How come? I thought you would be happy to live with me." She felt a stab of saddness. Matsu didn't want to hurt this women's feelings.  
"I am happy. It's just...I never had a mother that cared for me like you do." She remembered her own mother. She was too busiy to think about her. She looked back at her kaasan. Tears glazed her eyes as she pulled her into a hug. She let go of her and wiped away her tears.  
"Well, I should set the table for our guests. Would you like to help me?"  
"Sure kaasan." They set the table.  
"Kaasan, how come you invited Yusuke and Kuwabara to dinner tonight?"  
"Well, you never go out and you only hang around your brother when they aren't here so I wanted you to make friends. I don't want my only daughter to be lonely all her life. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yeah. Doomo." She left after the table was set and went to the room she and Kurama shared. She went to her closet and picked out jean shorts and a black tanktop. Matsu banged on the bathroom door.  
"Hurry up Suichi!" Matsu yelled.  
"I'm comming." He said through the door. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. The door finally opened and Kurama walked out. He wore his pink suit. She walked in and shut the door behind her. Matsu turned on the shower and took off her clothes. She got in the shower and let the warm water droplets wash over her body. Her mind was clouded with emotions. That woman made her feel different. She made her feel whole again. She got out of the shower and dried off before getting dressed. Matsu heard the door open and Kuwabara's loud mouth. She walked down stairs to the dinning room.  
  
Everyone was already seated when she took her seat.Kuwabara was talking about something, but she didn't care.  
"Don't you ever shut up?" She asked  
"Matsu, behave infront of guests." Her Kaasan said.  
"Why should I? It's not like I like them."  
"Matsu, what is your problem tonight?"  
"They're my problem Kaasan. I hate them." She got up and ran out the door, knocking her chair over in the process. Their Kaasan put her head in her hands and sighed.  
"Gomen. I just wanted her to make some friends. Suichi, could you take your friends and go look for her?"  
"Hai kaasan."  
  
Matsu ran down the deserted streets of Tokyo. She didn't bother putting shoes on. Her feet splashed in the newly made puddles. She had to go to the Makai. But how? She turned the corner and ran into the park. Matsu ran under the Sakura tree and sat down.She put her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Thoughts of her family clouded her head. She felt a warm tear fall down her cheek and land onto her arm. Matsu hadn't cried any tears for the longest time. She layed down and fell asleep.

Mitsuko08: Please review.


End file.
